Rwby Chibi Guardian!
by ExtremeSoda
Summary: A little comedy spin-off series of my Rwby Fanfic. This is just for fun and won't be taken seriously.


_If you already read the main story of my Rwby fanfic you should know this is from chapter 5 I'm still gonna leave that there to give a sample of it. I've fixed a few grammar issues and there for the first chapter._

 _This series won't be taken seriously it'll just be for laughs and won't be connected with the main story well other than a few romance gag I have in mind and at the end of each chapter I will say the title of the next chapter to what to expect and if you've been reading my fanfic you should know by now what's coming next but for those who are new and just discover this series because of this...it's "Laser Tag"_

 _Anyway, enjoy the mini-series and hope you readers find it funny_.

* * *

Team **RWBYS** , **JNPR** , and two members of Team **SSSN** Sun and Neptune are in the lounge area in of their dorm. Yang holding a board game showing everyone what she had planned for them

"So why you call us here Yang?" Daven ask her

"Well Since after the whole Grimm invading Vale thing and we saving the day I thought we should have a little RNR before the Vytal Festival comes up and what better way for us to do is to play a board game together!" She answers holding a board game Conquer of Remnants

"BORRRING!" Sun spoke up "Why would we play a board game instead of Video games? Video games are more exciting than board games and it doesn't have the word bored in them"

"Hey come on" Daven said to him "It'll be nice to change thing up a bit instead of shooting a blue power armor super soldier chasing you with an energy sword or somethin"

"Gahhh Fine I'll play the stupid board game"

"Hmmm, How bout we make interesting then? Yang offers to them

"Interesting like how? Sun ask

If you boys win we girls will wear swimsuits just for you guys. Yang said making the girls blush a little even her before making a mischievous smile . "But If we girls win you boys have to wear a dress."

"Deal!" All the boys agree expect for Ren who's just in disbelief

"Sure...why start being sensible now?" Ren sarcastically commented

…

…

…

The boys lost "AHH RUN! The boys ran out of the room in fear except for blond knight who has accepted his demise

"Get'em!" Yang order the girls to chase after them

"I don't know about them but I look great in a skirt." Jaune proudly said wearing a white dress

"Yes you do" Said Pyrrha her arm slowly reaches for him, slowly pulling him back into the room well you might as guess what she did to him

The boys ran frantically across campus some of them got separated from another. Sun and Daven where together popping in and out bushes like jack rabbits

"I think we lost them...for now" Daven popping his head up from the hedges

"Yeah I think we have "Sun looks around to see a totally unsuspicious banana on the ground "Hey look a banana" He reaches over for his favorite snack

"No Sun!" Daven tried to stop but it was too late Sun was fling up into air and taken away by a black ribbon

All alone now and his spot compromise Daven tried hiding between some pillars as he kept a wary eye out for them as they're still looking for him he can even hear their voices calling out his name " Oh cookies they're really determine about the dress thing" ***Tap*** "Gahhh! Oh Ren its you. He turns around to see Ren but only his silhouette. Where Neptune I thought he was with you?

"They got to him and I'm afraid it's too late for me as well Daven….."Ren emerges from the shadows that he's wearing a bright pink dress…... he is one of them. Why pink? You know why "Nora caught me ….Save yourself!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Screaming in horror he runs away from him, Being the last one, running around Beacon he's been at every spot he could hide from but they keep finding him he's been at, The Library, cafeteria, the training area, even the men showers! But there's one place he knows they'll never look….He reaches to Ozpin office luckily he wasn't there he was away on an errand " Ahaha they'll never look there No one will ever come here!" ...Think again

"Daven?"

"Gah!" Hearing a female voice it was Cinder in Ozpin Offices with him " Oh Cinder hi!

"What are you doing?" She ask

"I'm hiding!" Daven replied hiding behind Ozpin desk " The girls are hunting me to do nefarious things to me!"

"Nefarious thing? Cinder raised a brow 'What kind?"

"The girls are making me wear a dress!"

"A dress? How unbelievably stupi-" (Wait...him in a dress) Suddenly an image of him pop in her head wearing a maid outfit _"How many I serve you master!~_ He said to her in a cute tone, winking and smiling. A perverted smile forum on Cinder face, her nose started to bleed, she flicked her fingers and slowly walk behind him.

Daven unaware of what's she doing to him "Good thing you're not into nerfar-"he turns around to the flames of horror behind him. "Oh shit."

…

…

...

"Grrr Where is he?!" Yang angry they fail to capture him her eyes red she almost ready to blow up the entire school just to find him " He can't hide forever until this bit is over!"

Suddenly the door slammed open tossing out a tied up Daven landing in front of the girl's feet "Looking for this?" Entering the room is Cinder wiping her hands of a job well done

Yang looks at Daven soon to Cinder before both making a perverted smile "As a matter of fact ….we were" The girls circle around him each of them holding an item to transform him. All of them devilish smiling and laughing evilly at poor Daven as he tries to scream in horror….poor bastard.

...

…

...

"It's a little hard to wear because my tail" Sun adjusting his yellow banana dress to fit his tail

"Ehhhh doesn't look bad than I thought." Neptune said looking at his bright blue dress

"See I told you!" Jaune smiling at them as they accepted it

"I don't know about Daven though." Ren said as all of them turn their attention to the one silver eye away from them

We move to our poor hero standing in shame who's wearing a long black hair wig, some makeup "I've been violated." Daven said letting out a small tear that he looks like an actual girl, And to make things worse for him one of Team **CFVY** was there Velvet rapidly takes pictures of him with her camera ready to share with the entire school

….

…

...

"Lookin Hot!" Nora shouted from the distance

* * *

Thanks _for reading and see you all in "Laser Tag"!_


End file.
